Nicole's love and affection
by Metalbrony823
Summary: Gumball worries that his mom, Nicole doesn't love him anymore. Nicole really loves Gumball, but he isn't very convinced Nicole then feels bad and she was going to make it up to him by spending more time with him together as "Mother and Son". She really does love Gumball with all her heart
1. Chapter 1

Elmore. The hometown of the Watterson family. Gumball, and Darwin just got home from their stroll in the park, because school is already out for the summer, and it was already the day after the last day of the school year.

"Do you want to play video games, Gumball?" said Darwin

"No, I just want to be alone for a minute." replied Gumball

"What's wrong, buddy?"

"I'm worried that my mom doesn't really love me."

"of course she loves you Gumball. Why do you think she followed you to school, even though she was meddling. And what about the time when she offered you to play a puzzle with her?"

"I know, but remember the other times in the past, Darwin?"

"That was in the past. So you need to forget about it."

"I just need some time alone, okay."

"Okay, but let me know if you are too depressed about this."

"I know."

Gumball went up to his room, sat on his, bed, and he was wondering about his mom.

"Does my mom even love me?" he thought out loud

Gumball remembered the times she yelled at him in the past. The DVD, the time when he babysat Anais, and the other times when she screamed at him. Gumball really hated himself for making Nicole angry.

Gumball then started to shed a few tears down his cheeks. "I knew that I wasn't the son I want for my mom. She deserves someone better than me."

But before he could go talk to Darwin about this, he heard the door open.

"Gumball, Darwin, I'm home." It was Nicole Watterson. Gumball's sexy mother. "Hi Darwin. how was your day?" said Nicole happy to see his adoptive son.

"Where's your brother?" said Nicole curiously

"He's in the bedroom." replied Darwin

"Is he doing something inappropriate online, again?" said Nicole exasperated

"No, he is just sitting on the bed."

"Okay."

Nicole then went upstairs. "Hi Gumball." she said in a very happy tone. She was always happy to see her son after she got home from work. "How was your..." Nicole Paused and found Gumball under the covers. She gently pulled the covers off of him, and found him in his tighty whities, crying.

"Gumball" said a very worried Nicole. "What's wrong, dear?" Nicole then sat down next to Gumball, and then put her hand on his furry, naked back.

Gumball got up, and he said while wiping off the tears. "Nothing, nothing. I was just about to go to sleep early. That's all." said Gumball trying to look happy for her as possible. Nicole on the other hand wasn't convinced.

"Come on, Gumball. You can tell me anything. I want you to feel happy, and i don't want you to be depressed." said Nicole in a very caring tone.

"Alright, you're too smart for me. I was thinking."

"About what, Gumball?"

"No matter what I do, it always makes you angry. Remember the DVD we tried to send back? and I feel like you are better off with a different son. You deserve someone better. I have a feeling that you don't love me anymore." Said Gumball, breaking down into tears again

Nicole couldn't help but gasp at what he just said. "Gumball...Of course I still love you. No one could ever replace you, Gumball. I will always love you with every beat of my heart. You are one of my favorite things in the whole wide world. Come here."

Gumball then let out a couple of tears, and Nicole hugged him tightly, gently stroking his naked back.

"Shhh...Shhh...Let it out Gumball. it isn't good for you to hold the tears like that." Nicole said very lovingly. "Don't cry, Gumball. Mommy's here." She whispered in his ear.

"Do you really mean that?" said Gumball still sobbing.

"Of course, my little Gummypuss."

Nicole then sat Gumball on her lap, and said "Would you like to sleep with me tonight, dear?"

Gumball looked surprised and replied "I couldn't do that. It would be to weird or too strange."

"It's not weird Gummypuss. it is perfectly normal. I will just ask Richard if he can sleep on the couch. I am sure he wouldn't mind sleeping on the couch." said Nicole.

"You won't mind if I sleep with you tonight, will you?" said Gumball a little worried

"Not at all, Gumball." said Nicole sweetly

"I will always love you, Gumball. No matter what you do, I will always love you with all my heart." said Nicole tenderly. She then gave Gumball tender kiss on the forehead to make him feel better.

"I love you too, Mom." said Gumball who was feeling a little better now. He then Gave Nicole a hug, and Nicole hugged him back, and then gave him another tender kiss.

"That's so sweet, Gumball." said Nicole. At this, Nicole exited the room to tell his husband about what is going on with her and Gumball

**_Three minutes Later_**

Richard was watching "Daisy the Donkey" with Anais, and Nicole patted her husband on the shoulder gently. She was worried that Richard would be upset about the idea of Gumball and Nicole sleeping together for the night.

"Richard?" said Nicole

"Yes, Nicole?" said Richard

"Is it okay if you sleep on the couch for the night? Gumball is having a really bad time right now." said Nicole being as kind to Richard is possible without hurting his feelings.

"Sure, Honey. I don't mind. What for, and what's wrong with Gumball?" said Richard in Curiosity

"He's worried that I don't love him anymore, and he thinks that he is a pathetic excuse of a son to me." said Nicole.

Richard looked surprised, and so was Anais.

"Why would he think that about you, Mom? He knows that you love him so dearly, Right?" said Anais a little worried

"Yeah, Honey. You helped him with problems many times before." added Richard

"Aw thanks Richard, but I don't think he is convinced like that. So that is why he will sleep with me tonight, Okay?" said Nicole

"Fine with me, Honey." said Richard

"Me too, mom." added Anais.

"Thanks, guys." said Nicole

At this, Nicole went upstairs to check on Gumball. He was just sitting on his bed and in his underwear. "Are you alright, honey?" said Nicole sitting next to him.

"A little." replied Gumball quietly

Are you ready to sleep with me Now?" said Nicole

"Let me brush my teeth first." replied Gumball

"Okay, That's fine, dear."

After Gumball brushed his teeth, he found Nicole in her black bra and her black panties. She wasn't looking at him, and she had her back turned. Gumball's penis became hard, and covered it to keep his mother from seeing it. At this, Gumball began to blush.

Nicole then saw Gumball blushing. "Gumball? What's wrong?" said Nicole a little worried. She then knelt down to Gumball to make eye contact with him.

"I'm fine, Mom." replied Gumball

"You know that you can tell me anything, right Dear?" said Nicole tenderly.

"I know, but nothing's wrong. I promise." he added

Nicole then Gave him another kiss on the forehead and said "Good. And I'm sorry if you feel this way. I'm going to make it up to you starting tomorrow." said Nicole in a caring way.

"Thanks, Mom."

Nicole giggled and replied with a warm smile "You're welcome, Gumball."

She picked up Gumball, and gently place him on her bed, and tucked the covers over him. She then gave him another caring kiss on the forehead. "Gumball?" said Nicole softly

"Yeah, Mom?" said Gumball

"You know that I will always love you, Don't you?" she replied with her very caring and motherly voice.

Gumball didn't do anything, but bow his head in shame and guilt. Nicole then lifted his chin gently, to look into his eyes. She noticed that Her son has a few tears streaming down his eyes. Gumball looked away from her, not to show her his shame. Nicole then pulled Gumball to her gently, and cradled him in her arms. She was now gently rocking him to make him the happiest son she has ever had.

"I love you, Gumball. More than anything else. Don't ever doubt that." said Nicole once again in a very caring way.

"You're right. After all, you helped me with stuff before like: You gave me so much attention in my school, and you said that I will always be your 'Gummypuss'." said Gumball becoming relieved

"Of Course Gumball. No matter how old you will be, or what you do, I will always love you, and I will protect you no matter what." said Nicole tenderly

After that, Gumball tucked himself under the covers, and laid his head on the two pillows. "Goodnight, mom." said Gumball

"Goodnight, My little angel. I love you." she whispered sweetly. She gave him one last kiss and they turned the lights out.

Nicole fell asleep thirty minutes later, but Gumball was still awake. Gumball then thought of his beautiful mother, and he then took his tighty-whities off, and he drifted to sleep. He knew that tomorrow is going to be a great day in his summer vacation.


	2. Gumball's Nightmare

Nicole was sleeping so peacefully in her bed. Gumball was having a terrible nightmare.

**_Gumball's nightmare_**

**Gumball was running away from her mother, who was trying to beat up her own son. She was still in her bra and panties She had devil horns and a devil's tail. Gumball then got away from her in the boys bathroom of his school. He was shaking and shivering with fear.**

**But then, Nicole then opened the door, and said "Why are you even my son?!" in a very angry way**.

**Gumball was pleading for mercy, but Nicole ignored his pain, and said "Don't worry Gumball. I will make your death a 'gentle one'." she cackled evilly. She then put her hand on Gumball's shoulder and squeezed it.**

**Gumball was trying to move, but she was too strong for him. But at this, she whispered in his ear "Goodnight, Gumball." that sounded tenderly, but in an evil way.**

**Gumball then felt someone rubbing his tummy gently.**

**_End of Gumball's nightmare_**

"Gumball! Wake up!" shouted Nicole

Gumball then woke up from her shouting. He was panting very loudly, and he saw his mom in a very worried look.

"Gumball, are you okay?" she said

Gumball then screamed. You looked evil, and you were going to kill me!" He then curdled to a ball and began to bawl very loudly.

Nicole then gently picked up Gumball, and she said "Shh..It's okay, Gumball. Mommy's here. Don't cry, don't cry." She didn't care about Gumball naked on her bed, she just wanted him to let him know that she loves him with all her heart. "It was just a nightmare." she added "I love you, Gumball."

"Really?" said Gumball still sobbing

"Of course, Sweetie." I would never do anything like that to you." she said Tenderly. Nicole then asked "Why did you take your underwear off?"

Gumball began to blush, and cover his privates, with his cheeks red with embarrassment.

Nicole chuckled in a sexy way and said "Oh come on, Gummypuss. There's no need to feel embarrassed, Dear. I'm your mother."

Gumball was still covering his privates, he felt Nicole's hands on his shoulders.

"It's okay if you sleep in the nude. Besides I saw you naked all the time when you were little." said Nicole sweetly.

Gumball then lifted his hands from his penis, and he sighed. "You don't mind if I sleep naked, do you?"

Nicole said "Of course not, Gumball. It's nothing to be ashamed off, and it's not weird. I promise."

"Thanks, Mom." said Gumball

"you're welcome, sweetie." said Nicole tenderly. "Do you feel better now, sweetie?"

"Yeah, I do." Gumball then thought of something. "Mom?" he said

"Yes, Gummypuss?" said Nicole

"Is it okay If I sleep close to you? You know, Cuddle or snuggle with me." Said Gumball

"Of course, Honey. I won't mind snuggling with you at all." said Nicole. She then gently pulled Gumball close to her. He felt her warm arms around his body, and his back was on her stomach.

Gumball then sighed at the feelings he was having.

Nicole then laughed and said caringly "Aww. Do you like to snuggle with your mother."

Gumball then said "Yes."

Nicole smiled and said "Good." Nicole then sat up and said "You know that I will always love you, right?"

Gumball then replied by saying "I guess. I hate to say it mom, but I think I am a little unconvinced, still."

"Don't worry, Gummypuss. I am going to make it up to you like I said." said Nicole

Gumball smiled and said "Okay, Goodnight mom." before drifting off into sleep.

"Goodnight, Gummypuss." Nicole whispered in his ear, very lovingly. Just like that, Nicole turned the light off and she fell asleep, holding Gumball in her arms.

**_The Next Morning_**

Nicole woke up with a yawn. She saw Gumball Still asleep. She had the thought of how cute and adorable he looked when he was asleep. She gently used her tail to wake him up and tickled his butt cheeks. "Oh, Gummypuss..." she whispered in a sing-song way

Gumball woke up with a soft yawn, and he rubbed his eyes so he can see.

"Did you sleep well after the nightmare last night?" Said Nicole sweetly

"Yeah, I did. Thanks to you of course." Said Gumball looking a little embarrased

Nicole chuckled and said "Aww, thanks Gumball." she then gave Gumball a tender kiss on his tummy.

"So how are you going to make it up to me mom? like you said last night?" said Gumball curiously

"I was thinking about spending more time with you during your summer vacation. You know, Hanging out together, which is just you and me. We can go out and eat something together, we can go on the beach, we can go to the zoo, we can go to the park, the arcade, or anywhere you want, dear. Also if you want to stay home and relax, that's also okay with me" said Nicole

Gumball then thought of how he was going to spend his summer with his mom. He was first thinking of the arcade, the beach and the zoo. He then thought of something. "Can we go to the beach today?" he said a little shy.

Nicole then smiled and replied "of course, sweetie." very caringly. "Let me just get my new swimsuit, okay?" she added.

Her son smiled and said "Okay, you do that." said Gumball

Nicole then went into the bathroom to put on her two-piece swimsuit. While Gumball was looking for Darwin about something.

"Hey buddy." said Gumball a little nervous about what he is going to say to his brother

"Hey, Gumball! do you feel better now?" said Darwin in his usual happy tone

"Yeah, a lot. You don't mind if I spend these things with my mom without you, do you?" said Gumball, waiting what his brother had to say

"Of course not, buddy. If you go out with Mrs. mom, then i understand, and if you're happy, then I'm happy" said Darwin.

"Thanks, dude." said Gumball with relief

Nicole then came out of the bathroom with her Lime green two-piece bathing suit. She then came up to Gumball by poking her finger on her shoulder. "What do you think, dear?" she said doing a sexy pose for her son.

Gumball began to have a boner again, but he replied by saying "You...you..." He was lost for words when he gazed at his mother's sexy body.

Nicole giggled and said "Do you like what you see, my little angel?" in a seductive tone.

Gumball then said "Y...Yes. You look very beautiful." he said, a little shy

Nicole was touched. "Aww, that's so sweet of you. Thanks my little Gummypuss." she said tenderly. She then knelt down while touching her knees and gave him a tender kiss on the forehead. The kiss made Gumball blush with his cheeks turning red.

"Let me put on my trunks and We can go, okay mom?" said Gumball.

Nicole giggled in a sexy way and said "Of course, honey. Go ahead."

Her son then went into the bathroom to put on his trunks. When he took his pants off after he took the rest of his clothes are, he saw his penis erect, and hard. He had the thought of his mother seducing him with sexual arouse. "I can't even think about her being my girlfriend." said Gumball thinking in his head. "She's my mom, it would be so weird." Gumball then put on his yellow trunks and he stepped out of the bathroom. "Okay, Mom! I'm ready!" he called to his mother from downstairs.

"Great! let's go, sweetie!" she called back to him.

Gumball ran downstairs, and waited for his mother to come with him. Suddenly he heard a voice from Nicole.

"Be on your best behavior okay, guys?" She was talking to the rest of her family. They all nodded in agreement, and Nicole kissed Richard on his cheek. "Okay Gumball, ready to go?" siad Nicole to Gumball.

"Yep, let's go." replied Gumball.

They went into her car, and Nicole put the keys in the ignition. The car started a few seconds later. They then went off on the road to "Elmore Beach". Gumball took the shotgun seat where Richard sits.

"Is dad okay with this?" said Gumball

"Of course, honey. He wants you to be happy, and he loves you." said Nicole

"good." said Gumball. "I don't want him to be jealous."

"He's not jealous, Gumball." said Nicole sweetly.

"Alright. I'm so glad I'm spending my summer with you mom." said Gumball.

"Aww, Thanks Sweetie. I'm glad I am spending it with you too." she replied tenderly.

This was the happiest thing that happened to Gumball and Nicole to spend their summer vacation together(Alone that is). They were both thinking of how they were going to spend their beach day together as "Mother and Son".


	3. Gumball and Nicole's Snorkeling Travel

Gumball and Nicole arrived at "Elmore Beach". Nicole got out and pulled the swimming bag out of the car. Gumball then got out and took off his shirt. Nicole was now wearing a tube top with shorts, both covering her two piece swimsuit.

"Are you ready, Sweetie?" said Nicole

"Yep, let's go." said Gumball in a happy tone

"You didn't forget to put on sunscreen, did you Gumball?" she reminded

"No, Mom." said Gumball growing impatient "I put on sunscreen like you ask me to."

"Alright, alright, just wanted to make sure, honey," said Nicole

"I know." said Gumball

They both walked up to the beach. The waves were pushing in and out of the sandy floors, and it looked so beautiful. The morning sun glared on the opposite side of the waters.

The two were looking for a perfect spot to relax and unwind for their little mother and son time. Finally they found the perfect spot where it was less crowded.

You uh... want to play with me in the water, mom?" said Gumball a little shy

"Of course, Gummypuss. give me a second and I will be with you." said Nicole sweetly

"Alright." replied Gumball

Gumball then ran blissfully into the waves, and he was enjoying the soothing waters. But at this moment, He felt something cover his two eyes.

"Guess who?" said Nicole playfully.

"Mom?" said Gumball with a smile on his face

"That's right!" exclaimed Nicole happily

"it took a little longer than I thought you know?" Gumball curiously said

"Sorry Gumball, I was just looking for something." said Nicole feeling a little guilty

"What were you looking for?" said Gumball with one eyebrow raised.

"I wanted to show you something, but I was thinking about showing it to you after we go home."

"That's fine, I can wait!" Exclaimed Gumball

"Good." said a relieved Nicole

"How long are we going to be here?" said Gumball out of curiosity and sat down in the waves with his head showing

"I was thinking about staying here for three hours. Right now it's...9:00Am. Is that alright with you, dear?" said Nicole softly

"If I'm happy then you're happy." said Gumball who began blushing

"Aww. Thanks, My little angel." said Nicole who knelt down while touching her knees with her hands and kissed him on his forehead

Gumball's cheeks were more red and said "You're welcome mom."

"Hey, sweetie?" said Mom "Is that an orca?"

Gumball then looked in surprise exclaiming "Where? Where?" but just at this moment, Nicole then splashed Gumball with a sand bucket, and mad Gumball's head wet. Nicole then laughed at the sight of Gumball shaking his head.

"Hey, No fair!" said Gumball

"Oh come on, honey. It's just a joke. Please don't be mad at me." said Nicole who began to touch his shoulder while his back was turned to her. At this Gumball grinned, and he pulled Nicole into the water, making her all wet. Nicole raised herself from the waves and looked at Gumball with a surprised look

"Gotcha, didn't I?" said Gumball with a playful grin

"Oh yeah?" said Nicole teasingly "Well how would you like to be a flattened halibut?" Nicole then pulled Gumball to her. She sat down with Gumball on her lap and began tickling him. They were both having so much fun together, and they were both laughing.

Six minutes later, they both stopped laughing and playing, and Gumball got off her lap. Gumball looked around the beach to see if no one was staring at them after what they just did together. Gumball then looked relieved at seeing no one staring at them.

"Is everything alright, honey?" said Nicole a little concerned, who began messaging Gumball's shoulders very softly

"I was just checking to see if no one was staring at us." he replied "I was beginning to worry that people would stare at us because they would think it's weird."

"Oh, silly. No one would ever think badly of us after we just did together. Come here." Nicole then gently pulled Gumball to her and hugged him a very loving way.

"Thanks Mom." said Gumball with so much relief

Nicole giggled and said "You're welcome, Gummypuss." She then gave him another tender kiss on the forehead.

"So...?" Gumball was now having a tough time telling his mother what he wants to do right now.

"What is it, Baby?" said Nicole sweetly

"What do you want to do now?" said Gumball

"Oh! I forgot about something!" said Nicole with a possibly good idea

"What is it?" said Gumball with curiosity

"I have a good friend of mine that owns diving equipment. Would you like to go snorkeling, Honey?

Gumball then gasped with excitement "I would love to!"

Nicole giggled at his reaction and replied "Good. He is on Elmore Island over there." she pointed to the island for her son. "It's not a long way from here." she said

"Where are we going to find a boat?" Gumball asked curiously

"I have another friend that can help us get one." said Nicole "Just follow me."

Gumball did what his mother said. They were now at the docks on the beach with their sandals on and they walked to a man with a boat on the shore. The man was a A furry dog who had fur on him and a shaved face. It would probably mean he had a goatee

"Hi, Peter!" exclaimed Nicole who was happy to see his friend.

He turned around and was more than happy to see Nicole. "Hello, Nicole! How are you on this fine morning?" He said, also in a very happy tone

"Doing great!" exclaimed Nicole

Peter then noticed Gumball holding her hand, and said to him "Hi! What's your name kid?"

"I'm...I'm..." Gumball became a little shy, and he began to hide behind Nicole's beautiful legs

"It's okay Gummypuss, Don't be shy." said Nicole. She was trying to convince him not to be scared

Gumball then became less shy and showed himself. He said to Peter "My name is Gumball."

"Well nice to meet you, Gumball!" he exclaimed in a happy tone "How are you?"

"I'm doing fine, Thank you." said Gumball. "Sorry if I was shy. I was just a little nervous." Gumball then shrugged his shoulder in shame

"Don't be sorry, Gumball." said Peter "I understand. I'm not mad at you."

"Good, Thanks." said Gumball with relief

"You're welcome, kiddo." said Peter. He then turned his head back to Nicole and said to her "So what can I do you for?"

"Me and Gumball would like to go snorkeling around Elmore island. Do you think you can take us there?" replied Nicole

"No problem, my friend." said Peter with great confidence

"Great, Thanks!" exclaimed Nicole with relief

**_At Elmore Island_**

When they reached the island, they found a man in charge of the diving uniforms. He was also a dog. The three then walked up to him. The man was also more than happy to see Nicole.

"Hi John!" exclaimed Nicole.

"Hi Nicole!" exclaimed the dog man. Who may you be, boy?" said the dog, who was looking at Gumball.

Gumball was a little shy but he said "I'm Gumball."

"Well nice to meet you, Gumball." Said John shaking his hand gently. He then put his head back to Nicole "What brings you here?"

"Me and Gumball would like to dive underwater." said Nicole in a happy tone

"You've come to the right place!" exclaimed John. "Here's your diving suits, your masks, and your oxygen tanks."

The two then put on their suits. Gumball, without his mother looking at him, saw her beautiful body in a skin tight wet suit. He was beginning to have a bulge again, but this time, the boner was in his suit

"Stop it!" said Gumball thinking out loud. What he didn't notice was that His mother, John, and Peter were all looking at him with concerned

"You alright, Kiddo?" said Peter with concern

"Yeah Gumball, are you feeling alright?"

Gumball lied to them by saying "Yes! Yes! I'm fine! I was just...Stopping my suit form chafing. Stop it stupid suit!" he was pretending to hit himself on his suit to stop chaffing. Nicole on the other hand wasn't very convinced.

Nicole then knelt do with both her hands on his shoulders. "You can tell me anything that is bothering you, right dear?" she said caringly

"I know! I know!" exclaimed Gumball trying to be innocent as possible to his own mother "I promise you, nothing's wrong. Please mom, I'm telling the truth." he said

"Alright. But whenever you feel sad or depressed, or when something is bothering you, Then I will try my best to make you happy. That's what I'm saying."

"So are you two ready to dive?" said John

Gumball became a little scared, and saw Nicole diving into the ocean waters. Gumball was now starting to shake a little, and Nicole then rose her head back up a few minutes later.

"Is something wrong, baby?" said Nicole a little concerned

"I'm a little scared...I...I never did something like this before." said Gumball, who started to slowly back away a few paces away from the waters.

"It's alright, sweetie. Please come here." said Nicole softly "Everything will be okay Gumball."

Gumball then slowly went back to where he was, near the water. Nicole then held out her hand

"Take my hand, honey." she said softly

Gumball was a little reluctant, but he slowly reached his hand to Nicole, and She gently pulled him to her. "See? it's not so bad, isn't it dear"

Gumball then said to her "Sorry if I was so a coward."

Nicole then gasped and said "No, No, You're not a coward, baby. It's okay to be scared, and even if you are, I will always love you."

"Thanks mom." said a relieve Gumball

"Are you ready to swim down there, honey?" said Nicole

"Yeah, Let's go." said Gumball

The two were holding each other's hands, and they dived down into the ocean waters.

**_Two hours later_**

Gumball and Nicole were having so much fun exploring the waters together. They saw so many creatures and organisms in the sea. Sea turtles **_(Every species from the family_**:**_ 'Cheloniide' to 'Dermochelyide'.)_**, Sea urchins, Lionfish, damsel fish, leopard sharks, clams, scallops, mussels and others. Gumball was having a good time watching the beautiful wonders of the ocean's waters.

"Mom, can I let go of your hand?" said Gumball

"Of course, sweetie. Just stay close to me, alright dear?" said Nicole with a chuckle.

Gumball chuckled and said "Okay." He then let go of Nicole's hand, and he swam close to her. They were both looking for something amazing, and very intriguing for them. Gumball and Nicole swam to a group of coral reefs and rocks. They found a moray eel watching them. Gumball then kept his distance, for he knows what eels are like. He has a good grade in his science class, and he has an A in it.

"It's alright, Gumball. Just don't aggravate so it won't feel threatened, okay sweetie?" said Nicole

"Right." replied Gumball

Suddenly, Gumball felt something touch his foot, like it was crawling on it. He turned around very carefully, and right on his left foot was a colorful mantis shrimp. Gumball also knew very well of the Mantis shrimp and it's behavior. He gave out a little gasp of shock and surprise. The mantis shrimp just stood there, and it's feet was tickling Gumball's foot. He tried the best not to panic, because he knows that the mantis shrimp has the most fastest punch of any animal.

"What's wrong, Gumball?" said Nicole concerned. She saw the mantis shrimp on Gumball's foot, and said to him "It's alright sweetie. Don't panic."

At this moment, the shrimp went off of Gumball's foot and it buried itself in the sand floor. Gumball gave out a sigh of relief.

"Are you alright, dear?" said Nicole a little worried about her son

"I'm fine. t just caught me by surprise." said Gumball.

"Are you sure?" said Nicole.

"Yeah mom. I'm fine"

"Alright, I'm just checking."

"I know, thanks." said Gumball

"You're welcome, Gummypuss." replied Nicole. "Would you like to come back up? Because I don't mind."

"No, I want to stay down here for a little longer. If that's alright with you that is." said Gumball.

"That's perfectly alright with me, sweetie." said Nicole caringly

Gumball then felt something touch his back, very lightly. He turned around quickly and what he saw was something that he did not see before in his life: a Cuvier's beaked whale. It had yellowish-gray skin, gleaming in the ocean rays. It was looking right at Gumball, and Gumball was stunned both with fear, and amazement. He swam back from the whale very very slowly, but the whale closed in on him, and before Gumball could do anything, He felt the Cuvier's beaked whale gently nudging him with his pointy nose, and then used its head to rub Gumball's side, like a kitten running a parent's side with great affection.

Nicole then looked at the beaked whale with awe. She and Gumball had never seen it before, and they weren't expecting to find it on the beach of Elmore. "It's okay, sweetie." said Nicole who was trying to be calm as possible so she wouldn't make Gumball panic. She obviously didn't know that the Cuvier's beaked whale was a friendly animal to her own son

Gumball was then tickled by the whale's beaked nose. He began laughing, and the whale continued to nuzzle and tickle Gumball's body. "It's okay, Mom." said Gumball, trying to make his mother not worry too much. "He likes me." he added while giggling.

"Are you sure, dear?" said Nicole

"I promise, Mom. I'm okay." said Gumball

"Okay baby, I was just making sure." said Nicole. Just then, another Cuvier's beaked dolphin appeared, right before Nicole's eyes. It was a little smaller than the one that was playing with Gumball. Obviously, it was a female whale, because of its size compared to the one that Gumball is encountering right now, and Nicole realized that she was the larger one's mate. This whale then began to play with Nicole by tickling her stomach. Nicole then began to laugh in a sexy way, and Felt the whale's nose nuzzling hers.

"I think I know what these dolphins are." said Gumball

"You do? What are they?" asked Nicole in curiosity.

"Cuvier's beaked whales and or dolphin, which ever last name works." said Gumball

Nicole then giggled and said "You are really doing good in science class, are you Gummypuss?"

Gumball blushed and said "Yep. Please don't laugh at me." He began to blush and feel embarrassed.

"No, no." said Nicole caringly "I'm not laughing at you. I'm just so proud to hear you say that that's all. I also love it when you talk like that more than Anais does, but don't tell her I said that. So, please come here, Gummypuss." Nicole then slowly swam to Gumball, and she gently pulled him into a tender hug. "Feel better now?" she asked softly

"Yeah. Thanks, mom." said Gumball

"You're welcome Gummypuss." replied Nicole

Gumball then felt the dolphin swimming underneath him, and gently swam with Gumball riding on top of it. The whale wanted to give Gumball a ride on its back.

Nicole then felt the smaller whale giving her a ride. She was starting to become worried, but she grown a little fund of it.

Gumball then thought of something and nervously asked the whale. "Can you please go faster, and kind of breach sometimes...Mr. Whale."

The whale then made a low humming, and it sounded happy. Just what Gumball asked for, The whale then went faster, and began breaching through the ocean waters.

Nicole then saw it, and decided to have a little race with her son "Cuvier's beaked whale" style. Nicole then said to the smaller whale "Can you please go as fast as my son is, please?" The whale did what she asked and she was going as fast as Gumball was. They were now three miles away from Elmore island.

"Oh, you want to race?" called Gumball, who was playfully teasing his mother

"Bring it on, gummypuss!" called Nicole back.

"Good, then how about... The first one to those twin rocks is the winner!" called Gumball

"Great! You might want to hold on to the whale Gumball!" Nicole shouted back to him

He then grabbed the dorsal fin with a hard grip, but Gumball was worried that he was going to hurt the whale. "You don't mind if I grab you like this, don't you Mr. Whale."

The Cuvier's beaked dolphin then hummed with happiness, and he said to Gumball in Whale talk **"I don't mind at all, Gumball. Go ahead."**

Gumball knew what the whale said, and he replied by saying "Great! Thanks!"

Nicole and Gumball then took off their masks, and at this, the two then dashed towards the twin rocks in the ocean waters, which was only a few miles from hear. They both laughed with so much bliss inside of them. They were having so much fun together. They were racing across the beach while the Cuvier's beaked whale are carrying them on their backs. The two then made it to a stopping in between the two rocks. The two then went off of the two dolphins, and got back into the water.

"That was fun, mom!" said Gumball life he enjoyed a roller coaster ride.

Nicole giggled and said "I know. Thanks for playing with me, Gumball." she said sweetly.

"You're welcome mom." replied Gumball. He then decided to have enough of the beach, but he decided to look at something first before they go home. "Mom?" he said to his mother.

"Yes, dear?" said Nicole, curious

"I want to look for a giant Isopod, and...and... after that, is it okay if we go home?" He said Nervously. He didn't want to make his mother upset because he knew how much his mother loved the ocean.

"Of course, sweetie. If you want to find...whatever an isopod is then I'll help you find it for you." said Nicole sweetly

"Thanks mom." said Gumball. He then turned his head to the whales, and said to them. "I hate to say this, but we must go now. But don't worry. I hope we see you again." Gumball then became sad, but the whales than hummed in an understanding way. At this, they swam off into the waters.

**_20 Minutes Later_**

The two were desperately looking for the giant Isopod, and they haven't found one yet. Just then, Gumball felt something touch his side. He turned around, and he saw something that would make him swim away in terror. It was a banded sea krait, a black and white striped sea snake. It spooked Gumball, because sea snakes have the most deadly venom of any snake in the world. He then closed his eyes and waited for the snake to bite him to kill him, so he could go to a better place. He realized the sea krait was just coming to observe Him and Nicole. The sea krait then coiled around his body. Gumball then started petting the sea snake, and it didn't bite.

"Oh!...I forgot how calm you and your species are." said Gumball relieved. "you should probably go now little guy. It was great to meet you though."

The sea snake then used it's tongue to tickle Gumball's mask. It obviously gave Gumball a kiss, and he then swam away to a different direction. Gumball then waved it goodbye. "What fascinating creatures." said Gumball blissfully.

"Gumball. There you are." said Nicole. She was about to forget Gumball, but she realized that he wasn't following him. "What happened?" she said a little worried.

"I was just having a relationship with a sea snake."

Nicole gasped and said "A sea snake?! Are you alright honey?" She then became very worried.

"It's okay mom. Sea snakes are not aggressive remember?" said Gumball, trying to calm Nicole down.

"Oh. Right. Sorry Gumball." said Nicole

"It's okay, mom. I knew you were just trying to protect me, like a good mother would always do."

Nicole then became touched, and said "Aww. Thanks Gumball." she then hugged Gumball caringly, and they went back to looking for the isopod. After a few minutes, they finally found it. It was swimming and caught the sight of the two.

"Cool!" exclaimed Gumball with excitement. He then began to gently pick up the isopod, and showed it's lower body to Nicole.

She became surprised and was a little spooked by its appearance.

"It's okay, mom. Go on, touch it." said Gumball

Nicole then did what Gumball said, and she touched the lower body. It was softer than she expect it to be. "That is so amazing dear. It looks like an alien." she said in astonishment.

"Pretty cool, huh?" said Gumball

"Very cool." replied Nicole

"I think we seen enough." Gumball then turned his head to the isopod and said "We'll let you go now, little guy. Good luck on your quest for survival." He then let the isopod go, and it swam off.

"Would you like to go home, sweetie?" said Nicole softly.

"Yep, let's go home." said Gumball

Nicole smiled at him, and they swam back to the island and gave their equipment back to Peter, and John, and they left the beach for home.


End file.
